The aim of this project has been to develop and refine a new photogrammetric method for constucting three-dimensional craniofacial maps by means of the computer conducted merging of coordinate data from stereopairs of lateral and frontal skull x-ray films ("cephalograms") with coordinate data from stereophotographs of dental study casts and of the face. Quantitatively precise integration of the data from these different types of record is obtained by placing triads for radiopaque metal "tie-in points" in the mouth and on the surface of the face in such manner that they can be seen on both the cephalograms and the photographs. During the past period we have designed and constructed the basic hardware and software necessary to test the utility of this method. Preliminary tests indicate that it is feasible and practical and is probably more powerful than any conventional method now in use, but the operational limits of the method and of our physical system have not yet been fully tested. During the present phase of the project we intend to refine our existing photographic and radiographic hardware, to expand and refine our computer software, and to conduct empirical tests of the accuracy and reliability of both the radiographic and photographic components of the system under clinical conditions. This project was originally undertaken in order to develop a system for the longitudinal study of anatomic changes following surgical corrections of craniofacial anomalies and gross malocclusions, and for studying the effects of conventional orthodontic treatment. It now appears likely that this approach will have other uses in medicine, anthropology, and elsewhere as a relatively non-destructive general means of homogeneous non-radiopaquebody. During the past eighteen months the method has been used as a means of detecting looseness in total hip prostheses.